fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tai Tatsuki
/Human Hybrid|gender = Male|hair = Purple|eyes = Blue|previous occupation = |status = Deceased|relatives = Daishiki Tatsuki Ancestor Nagisa's Father Deceased Nagisa's Mother Deceased Nagisa Tatsuki Sister Hayato Tatsuki Uncle Akira Tatsuki Cousin|magic = Demonic Magic}}Tai Tatsuki (たい・たつき Tai Tatsuki) is the older brother of Nagisa Tatsuki. Appearance Tai is fair-skinned, rather muscular young man who is well-built, with short purple hair with blue eyes. Personality History Tai was born to a mother and father with an younger sibling being the eldest child of the family. His mother was a demon and his father was a human, his mother was a demon who disguised herself as a human and his father was a mage. Her parents met 400 years ago, when his mother was summoned by a rogue dark mage, and was ordered to kill Nagisa's father, who was a traveling Mage. Once they both meet in the meadow they battled each other as the demon explains that she was ordered to kill him, while the mage tried to reasoned with her eventually being both evenly match and the two collapsed calling a draw. The mage tells that she a strong fighter and sees goodness in her despite that shes a demon, and didn't even want to fight her but he warned her that don't come near him nor his village unless she wants to be killed as he headed back to his village. While still laying on the grass, the female demon was in thought about what the mage told her and knew he was right, she was different than other demons and didn't want to hurt anyone as she retreat back to the rouge dark mage. Once returned and reported that she failed only to be injured with dark magic by the mage and when he threaten that that he will kill her if she doesn't complete her mission but she has her own plans. Few days later, Nagisa's father arrived at the meadow to gather herbs when he spotted a woman sitting in pile of flowers resting and walks up to her questions her if she was alright, which the woman replied which she replied with a nod and she explains that its her but in human form to stay hidden from the rouge mage who summed her and refused to harm anyone, feeling sympathy towards her decided to let her stay with his old home and will come visit her as much as possible, which surprised her and was concerned but push it aside for now and agreed, promised that he won't regret it. Over the time they started to get along with one and other and the male mage continued visit her, this continued until they fall in love. One day she was searching for some herbs when she was attacked by the rouge mage and was out to kill her when Nagisa's father saved her and manged to defeat the rogue mage, once the fight was over Nagisa's father took the female demon to his home to treat her injuries. The demon woken up two days later in the mage's room just as the male mage entered to check on her and was relived that she was okay, and reassured her that the rogue mage wont hurt her again which she was grateful for him and wanted to stay with him and he agreed to let her. After getting everything settle, the two lived happily with one another, when they went on their next date he propose to her and she said yes. Few years later, they had two children, one boy and one little girl named Tai Tatsuki and Nagisa Tatsuki. Tai was raised in a small village with younger sister until, his village was decimated by a Dragon, taking the lives of his parents, his sister and fellow villagers except him and was devastated of the fate of his family. Determined to bring back his sister Nagisa, Tai spends time searching and study life, death and magic until he started to feel sick but never gave up and had finally revived his younger sister and had left her in the forest before passing away. Magic and Abilities [[Demonic Magic|'Demonic Magic']] (悪魔の魔法 Akuma no Mahō): Being a half demon Tai was able to use demonic magic in various of ways. * Demonic Combat (悪魔の戦闘 Akuma no Sentō): Tai is able to incorporate demonic power into physical combat. * Demonic Healing (悪魔の癒し Akuma no Iyashi): Tai can heal himself or others by harnessing demonic energy/power. * Demonic Blast (悪魔の爆発 Akuma no Bakuhatsu): Tai can release demon energy over a specific target area at his opponents. * Demonic Claws (悪魔の爪 Akuma no Tsume): With his hands formed in demon claws, Tai swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing streams of demon that can cut through anything. * Demonic Breath (悪魔の息 Akuma no Iki): Tai can discharge demonic energy blasts from his mouth. Category:Deceased Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid